Play, what's going on?
Play, what's going on? is an episode of internet season 5 of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces Rocky the rock collector, Whiskers the furry cat, Lessy the scarred beaver, Lumpoo the smart moose, Spoke the superhero-interest squirrel, and Raky the small chipmunk. Plot A big Christmas play is going on at Happy Tree Elementary School. Hippy walks on stage holding a candle and Lumpoo motions him to start singing, and Rocky, Whiskers, and Lessy join in, dressed as a candy cane, a present, and a Christmas tree, respectively. However, Nutty mistakes Rocky for a real candy cane, and Meaty mistakes Whiskers for an actual Christmas present. Nutty takes a bite out of Rocky, while Whiskers is sliced as if a present is being opened. Flippy seems to flip-out at this violence. Trippy, at the top row, is licking his snack, ice cream. When he sees Flippy flipping-out, he shrieks and drops his ice cream on him, thus making him flip back. Trippy gives a sigh of relief. Soon, Rocky dies of blood loss, and Whiskers' legs are running away, somehow still alive. Hippy and Lessy freak out, and Flippy flips-out again. He rips open Lessy's scar, and she dies of blood loss. After everyone sees the mess, they run out. Lumpoo has blood all over his fur, while Mario rushes holding a mushroom, yelling "Luigi!". Lumpoo shrugs and looks at the mess. Everyone has blood on their fur. However, Hippy sees the loss of an audience and shrieks, dropping the candle. He quickly runs out of the building and runs over numerous people. Now, Cro-Marmot's ice block has half melted from the fire, and Cro-Marmot is mad. Flippy has a crushed head, not dead yet, with a few teeth on the ground. Nutty's candy has impaled him in the chest, while Fireball is on fire. Spoke is shown to have a big bite out of him (with a shrieking Splendid in the background, who flies over to save him), Trippy is wet of ice cream, Nippy stabs someone in the back numerous times, and Raky is impaled by a Christmas star. Buddy's whiskers were cut off, and blood is pouring out. Meaty is choking on a chicken leg, while Fuzzy seems undamaged somewhat. Hippy seems unsuprised with what is going on. Later, a filled hospital room is seen with numerous patients. Hippy and Fuzzy watch and look at what has happened, when suddenly, everyone is flatlined, and Hippy and Fuzzy cry and lean on someone, where their bed's springs impale them. Moral "A play goes better with all its feet!" Deaths #Whiskers is sliced when Kooka mistakes him for a present. #Rocky dies of blood loss when Nutty takes a bite out of him, mistaking him for a candy cane. #Lessy dies of blood loss when Flippy rips open her scar. #Nutty is impaled in the chest by candy. #Everyone is revived, but dies when flatlined. #Hippy and Fuzzy are impaled by bed springs. Trivia #This is one of the few internet episodes to be as long as the TV episodes. #Nobody survives the episode. #This episode has the highest introducing count of any episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors